


Home

by Terra (Kittykat748)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Imprisonment, dark v. light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat748/pseuds/Terra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year after the deaths of several humans and Fae nobles alike, the battle with Bo as Lachlan's champion commenced. Now things have slowed and, maybe, even started to look up for Bo and those close to her. But, what ever happened to Malena throughout that dark time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> All spoken word in this section is actually not spoken in English, but rather in the language of the Phoenix.

Darkness. Nothing but pure, black stone surrounded Malena in her cell. Where she was wasn't even fit to be called a bedroom. There were no furnishings of any sort, save the mat she slept on. The unearthly light that radiated throughout their dimension, their plane, couldn't pierce through the onyx stone.

They didn't give her any windows. The High King had demanded that she be punished for her deeds against the crown. What those deeds were, she had no clue. That was the difference between the human system and the system her parents founded, lived by. All were guilty until proven innocent. There was no right that ensured you knew your crimes; there wasn't any guarantee that you wouldn't die even if your punishment wasn't execution. The High King took much pleasure in the suffering of wrong-doers.

She was now fourteen, her parents only twenty. Her only solace from being locked, alone, in the dank room were Marilus' infrequent visits. She couldn't understand why he would take his time to visit her, but he did.

She had no way to tell the time. She tried to judge based on when she was fed, but even those trips were less and less as she got older and older. The last time she'd seen her parents, she vaguely recalled, was when she was freshly hatched. Immediately after, they locked her in here and all but threw away the key.

Malena Rhys was a prisoner in her own home.

But, it wasn't her home. In her heart she knew that, though her mind shared no memories of what home really was. The only thing she had to rely on were feelings, and even those were weak and misplaced.

She had no voice left with which to scream. At first, that's all she did. As she grew from newborn to toddler to child, all she could do was scream. No one came. They only came when she'd worn herself out and became silent.

 _I want to go home,_ she caught herself thinking more these day, weeks - however long she had remained this young age. _This will never be my home._

 _There's something missing here. Something missing ... but what?!_ She slapped her head with the dirty palm of her hand, as if blunt force would knock loose a memory, one that pulled at her heartstrings and made her cry herself into exhaustion. _  
_

She crawled on callused hands and knees to the mat pushed against the wall furthest from the door. She lay on the damp mat and tucked her extremities underneath her. She shut her eyes tightly and felt the tears run down her face.

She couldn't even remember what she looked like. She assumed she looked like her mother: soft, round face that was tinged rouge whenever she spoke, smooth, milky skin that grew freckled over time, and lush curls of gold-scarlet hair. The feathers that shone with regalia.

Yes, the only thing she was certain of was that she was sinking deeper and deeper into this madness. A madness which knew no end. Swirling, consuming everything that once was her and will forever be her.

 _Wait..._ The swirling motion wasn't just being felt in her head. Her whole body felt like it was being tossed and turned around itself. She opened her eyes and saw the fiery vortex all around her. Her heart hammered in her throat as she was dumped out in the middle of a forest. She landed hard on her wrist and heard it pop. 

The cool wind was caressing her cheek and the moon .... the moon! It's glorious white light illuminated everything around her. A new wave of tears began, but stopped short with the harsh voice that sounded from behind her.

"Get up. We don't have all night."

She turned and saw the mountainous African man leaning over her, casting his shadow in a way that she couldn't see his eyes. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and yanked her to her feet. She cradled her wrist to her chest and whimpered at the wave of authority he pushed at her.

"Walk," Marilus commanded. He had to all but drag her behind him, she was so disoriented. The feeling of the grass underneath her feet was enough to make her unaware of her surroundings. Even the occasional root and rock was not enough to keep her from obsessing over every sound, every touch, every smell.

They walked for a very long time, maybe an hour, when they reached an ominous wrought iron gate on the outskirts of a heavily wooden area. She reached out and caressed the cold metal, sending sparks through her arm. Marilus still held onto her as she got a glimpse of a memory.

The sound of the gates rolling open on robotic arms, the feeling of the plush vintage car seats, the sight of the white two story that she could feel lay at the top of the road ahead of them. There was a faint scent of burning candle wax that lingered in the air, as well as the smell of death and fire.

"Type in the code."

She looked up at him, astonished. Whatever she'd just been remembering flew out of her mind as she looked to where a strange box sat. He walked her over and flipped the box. There were nine buttons, glowing like the moonlight. It was almost robotic as she punched in the combination of 5-8-2-6-1-7-3-9-4. The gears, rusted from not being used for so long, groaned in protest and lurched the gate open.

"Go."

He pushed her forward, letting go of his grip on her arm, and she barely had time to catch her balance before her face his asphalt. Her injured wrist popped again and she groaned deep in the back of her throat.

"This is as far as I take you. Don't thank me."

She reached out to have him help her up, but he turned and walked back the way they came. Anger and pain consumed her as she lay on her side, the asphalt rubbing against her bare skin like sandpaper.

"Marilus," she whispered in vain, knowing that he was too far to hear her weak cries for help.

There was the scent again. Burning wax mixed with this aromatic scent of malted barley. A face played through her mind, a face worn with worry and sadness. She could see into his eyes and it was almost like he could see into hers as well. He smiled and it warmed her heart.

She didn't know if crying was something she did often, but she could realize that she had done much of it since she'd ended up here. On the human plane. Marilus had freed her from her hell, but she wasn't out of the woods yet.

In fact, she was laying right in the middle of them. And she had no recollection of the dangers that watched her from the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aren't I such a tease? I will continue, possibly, if there's any interest in the next installment of Malena Rhys' life story.

\- Terra


End file.
